The Desperate Game of Hide and Seek
by SilentObsession
Summary: Ten girls. One ruthless Rido. Four hours of nothing but insanity. A lingering feeling at every corner. There's no one you can trust. Not even yourself. Watch out. He just might be behind you. FULL Summary & WARNING inside. Read on your own consent.
1. New Rules

Chapter 1: New Rules

**SilentObsession: Okay so this is my second fan fiction. Well technically the other one is still in progress but I have block ^-^; and this one found themselves into my mind and I can't wait to post it.**

**Warning and Other Important "Need-to-Knows" : This fic will have rape and sex scenes, possible psychopaths, blood, violence, language, and some characters might be OOC. I guess it's a DarkFic. So if you don't like any of those, please click "back". Everyone is also human and there are other different aspects that are different from the manga. I also use "Kurosu" instead of "Cross" because I think it sounds cooler xP**

**Summary: Kurosu Academy, the once prestigious school, is now turned into a living hell for its students ever since the founder died of a mysterious disease. In his will, he specifically gave his beloved academy to Kuran Rido. No one knew why he chose this man but things were never the same again in the grand halls of the academy. It had been turned into an all girls school. Every student was switched into the Sun Dormitory. The Moon Dormitory was the playground of a once harmless game. No one had ever won the game. He never lets anyone win.**

**

* * *

**

"_Kurosu Kaien, the former chairman of this fine academy, has bestowed upon me the great honor and responsibility of running these grand halls. Although he, the founder, wished to go on in running the school he built with his sacred blood, sweat, and tears, alas, the secret illness he's been hiding was rapidly consuming his once robust body. But before he lost the war, he legally signed ownership of this academy over to me. Under his will, his body has been cremated in order to spare the tears of the ones he loved. Although he is gone, he will forever be the single, most important man in the history of this academy. May he forever rest in peace while his beloved school rests in capable hands. I, as his successor, will bring a new order to his beloved academy. I, as his successor, will benefit the lives of the students granted under my protection. I, as his successor, will rule with gentle yet firm authority. I, Kuran Rido, hereby officially accept the duty as Chairman of the newly named Kuran Academy!"_

His words successfully planted themselves into the minds of the remaining students. Words, which sounded uplifting, held a hidden meaning that slowly unraveled. They all should've left before things became like this. All the sings were there, after all. The signs were obvious enough but their doubtfulness clouded their reasoning.

Kuran Academy, formerly known as Kurosu Academy, had been turned into an all girls boarding school. All the students were moved to the Sun Dormitory if they weren't already. The Moon Dormitory was reserved for the evening games.

New uniforms were issued. It was extremely revealing. It was composed of a small skirt, lacy panties, heels, and a strapless bra fit for A cup breasts. The material for the whole ensemble was red silk and there was only one size. It was a disadvantage for most girls. The bra was designed to have little support. Only one thing was preserved from the old uniform: the necklace. The rose symbol still was important to the academy. That, at least, he didn't change. For some, it was a reminder of what used to be. For others, it was a painful memory.

Night completely enveloped the sky signaling the start of the evening's festivities. Unlike other nights, Chairman Kuran had a special announcement to make.

"Tonight, there will be a special treat," Rido stated into the microphone. The speakers built throughout the dorm echoed his cold voice. "Usually, I would take ten of you here a night for a game of Hide and Seek. Those who I find will get punished. Those who remain unfound by midnight get to leave in the same condition as they entered. However, most, if not, all of you heard no one spoke of succeeding in doing so. I mean, this is a four hour game, after all. Plenty of time to find all of you."

A sick laughter escaped his lips. It bounced off the walls as the speakers projected his tone to every dark corner of the building.

"But I propose a deal with you. One among you is deserving of punishment. I have been careful of not letting any news of what she has done circulate through my school. The moment this girl is brought to me, the game is done. Whoever brought her to me will be excused from this game for for an entire months. That is four weeks, my dears. Sounds good, right? However, bring me the wrong girl and you'll both be punished. I will treat you as if I was the one that found you not you coming to me."

His lips spread into a wicked smile. His mismatched orbs gazed up at the clock as it struck eight.

"The game starts now. I'm coming, my darlings."

* * *

**SilentObsession: So what you think =)? Obviously, there will be a lot of crazy things going on in this fic. I'm excited! XD I love crazy characters. They make everything so interesting. **

**R&R! If I get none I shall be less willing to go on T^T**


	2. Shameless Moon

Chapter 2: Shameless Moon

**SilentObsession: Yay another chapter =D sorry it took so long I had to study for finals xP anyway, this one will be graphic (lemon *hint hint*) It's my first so don't be too brutal. Enjoy loves =3**

**

* * *

**

It was a world of gray. Dark. The only light given was from a white disc in the sky. It remained in peace as it watched the corrupted world below.

Rima stared at it through the glass of the large window, envying its serenity. The moon mocked her. It was always there to watch her shame.

_Dongk!_

Something fell. Someone was near. Should she run away or investigate?

Her gaze shifted back up at the moon. It was always a bad omen for her.

As she turned to flee, she heard a female voice cuss. "Ruka?"

"Rima?"

The strawberry blonde turned the corner to find her friend. "I thought you were him."

Ruka shook her head. "I accidentally knocked a picture frame down." She folded her arms across her chest. "It's the uniform's fault. My so-called bra fell to my waist and I jumped at the sudden current of air, knocking it down. Anyway, did you hear any victims yet?"

Rima shook her head. "This place is huge but deadly quiet. If someone had screamed, we'd all hear it."

Ruka nodded. "Any clue as to who he wants to find?"

Rima shook her head once more. "The only others I know who are in here are Maria and Tsukiko."

"Yes. I know that too." Figuring out who the target and bringing her to the madman seemed like a simple plan. Although it wasn't simple, it required pieces of knowledge not set in her mind. It also took a certain quality. Selfishness. Bringing one of her own to their oppressor was betrayal. "I don't think I can do that to someone."

Rima's eyebrows knit together, her blue spheres becoming daggers. "Well learn!"

Her sudden outburst made Ruka jump. The piece of silk covering her breasts fell once again. She sighed as she readjusted it. In her mind, she knew what Rima had gone through. Rumors circulated that she was Rido's first victim. Ever since then, the friend she knew was never the same again. There was nothing she could do to comfort her.

"Maybe someone else will."

Rima shrugged, wanting to dismiss the topic.

"We should find somewhere to hide," Ruka suggested. She took a hold of Rima's hand and started searching down the hall.

Ruka felt Rima stop. She turned around and asked what was wrong.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"

"Shhh!"

The both listened intently for the slightest sound. It was faint, but they could hear whistling and footsteps.

Rima's eyes widened. Her hand covered her mouth. "No."

Ruka looked concerned. "What is it?"

Tears formed in her eyes. She recognized this sound. She'd heard it before. She remembered it well. The audible signs of her upcoming damnation. Whistle. Step. Whistle. Step. A rhythm forever engraved in her mind.

"No. Not again." Rima pulled away from her friend's grasp and started running. Running. Running as far away as possible from the deafening sound. Only when her heel snap did she stop. Rima fell face first onto the rugged floor. Her face was a mess with tears. She didn't know how far she got but hopefully far enough away from him.

"Ru-Ruka." She lifted her exhausted body off the ground and started limping because of her heel.

_Smash!_

Glass was shattered in a nearby area. "Ruka?" She started running again. No matter how much her body begged for her to stop she must continue running. It was a short distance, though it tired her more. Rima entered a room full of cobwebs and dusty furniture. It looked faded much like the rest of the world. It felt strangely familiar.

She scanned the room for any sign of Ruka. Maybe she unknowingly left behind a shredded piece of silk. Unfortunately, there was nothing of the sort. However, she finally realized why this room seemed too familiar. It was the one she used to be in before they were all moved to the Sun Dormitory.

Her gaze did fall upon a long, black ribbon that lay next to a bed. She pinched its edge and lifted it up off the floor. There were stitched near the middle. Rima knew what it was. It was her favorite ribbon. It was the one Shiki repaired after it got caught on a branch. She traced the stitch work with her fingertip. In her memory. She strictly remembered tearing the room apart looking for it. Why was it in such an obvious place now?

As she was wondering this, her eyes fell upon a square piece of paper on the nightstand. Surely she would've thrown that away when she left. Rima was hesitant when she picked it up. Even though it didn't surprise her, a wave of hostility washed over her as she saw the words. It wasn't in her scrawl.

_I'm behind you._

Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she became alert of her surroundings. She had no intention of moving but the anxiety was pulling at her muscles. Surrendering, she slowly turned around.

That was a mistake.

"Hey there, precious."

Rido's carnivorous white teeth sparkled within his lips. They curled up into a cynical smile. Rima knew it well. It was just like that night. Like in her every memory. So vivid but this time it was real. He's there in front of her. Going to….Going to….

He pushed her onto the bed. Strength, which Rido had more of, was the key to Rima's demise. One of his strong hands gripped her wrist and pinned it over her head.

_No. This can't be happening. Not again. _She kept chanting at this over and over again as she struggled to get the man off of her. _No. This can't be happening. Not again._

_He removed his hand only to replace it with his belt. He looped it around her wrist once and buckled it. Then he tied the other end around the bed post._

_As soon as it was tightly secure, he attacked her red, silky uniform. His razor sharp nails ripped through the delicate threads off her body._

_All the while, Rima was stifling a scream. But the more he did, the desire to shriek intensified. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip. Screaming would give him satisfaction. She couldn't give up. She must fight._

_His rough hands decided to play. Rido looked down upon her body. Only her panties remained. He decided to let her have it for a little longer._

_His hands latched themselves onto her bouncy breasts. To his pleasure, she let out a gasp._

_Rido snickered. "That's some reaction. We're just getting started."_

_She cursed her body. Her mind rejected him but her body arched up begging for more._

"_What a little whore you are," he said as she let out a moan._

_He licked her nipples with his wet tongue. It only took one pass to get them erect. Then he started to suck._

"_Ooohh!" This was sheer torture. Fighting between the lust of her body and the discipline of her mind was a tough battle. And she always lost. "Unnn!"_

_He switched nipples. His hands slowly ran down her sides heightening her pleasure. His eyes rose to her face as he stuck one finger under her panties. Her eyes bulged and she started hyperventilating. _

_She pressed her legs together, a futile attempt to keep him away._

_He found this amusing. She still hadn't learned. Resisting was useless. He always had his way._

"_This time, I'll show you how to warm up." His sick grin widened._

_Rima's face twisted in horror as he got off her to take off his clothes. The moonlight glistened off his toned abs. When his pants came down, Rima's eyes fixed on his cock. Her eyes couldn't help but to glue themselves onto the sight. It seemed to get bigger and longer every time she saw it._

"_So you've missed him?" His sick laughter echoed in her ears._

_She closed her eyes, humiliated. Tears started gathering within her eyelids._

_She felt the bed shift. There was no movement for awhile so she opened her eyes. Another mistake. Right above her was the lower half of his body. His member was freely dangling over her face. She felt his hands on her thighs and she flinched. He forcibly pulled them apart, pressing his lips against her wet entrance. About the same time, he thrust his manhood into her mouth._

_Rima felt helpless. He was violating her in ways she'd never imagined. When he came in her mouth, she swallowed it and finally let her tears fall. This was her act of surrender. She let her muscles go limp._

_When Rido got off of her, he examined her expression. He had taken her twice but she never made a face like that. It seemed truly empty._

_He climbed on top of her again, this time his face was over hers. Rido positioned himself in front of her entrance._

_She stared up at him with lifeless eyes. He didn't like that face. It angered him. He wanted emotion on her face whether it was anger or sorrow. But it was blank. He let all of his frustrations out with one powerful thrust._

_Her head snapped back, a loud moan erupted from her throat._

_Rido smiled as he continued to thrust in her in a rhythmic motion. The tears started gushing out as she felt his cock rub against her insides. Her womanhood throbbed violently against his engorged member. Her mouth gaped at the sensations. With one last thrust, they both came together. Their moans echoed through the halls. Following their moans, they could hear the sound of quick footsteps._

_Rido grinned. It was a perfect ending._

_He got off the bed and began to dress. "You know, you're really good. Always satisfying. That's why I pick you to come here often." Rido walked out, leaving her to wallow in her misery._

_Rima lay there on the bed. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She tried to think of nothing but the memories of him having his way with her pushed through the walls of her mind._

_Her head tilted to the side. Her eyes fixed on the moon. It illuminated the night sky. Rima hated the moon._

_It was always there to watch her shame._

_

* * *

_**SilentObsession: So yeah, here's another chapter. Hope you liked it. And poor Rima! Anyway...**

**R&R! And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask =) if you don't want others to see it you could always PM**


End file.
